About Falling
by Wickid.ObsCurity
Summary: A story following the lives of three very special nobodies and their summer adventures. Will they uncover more than they've asked for? OC / Rated M for language, alcohol references and adult themes. It's great. Read it.


About Falling.  
>by (Lyndsie)<br>A Kingdom Hearts II Fanfiction with an Original Character

Name: Emmory "Rem"  
>Age: fifteen<br>Appearance: Shoulder blade length black hair with a blonde streak on the left side of her face. Lime green off the shoulder top with a skull on it and a black camisole underneath. Tan elbow covers. Cut off worn denim shorts with pockets sticking out. Black fishnet leggings. Clunky black combat boots. Black studded choker.  
>Two lip piercings on the left side of her face, nose ring on right nostril, eyebrow ring on right eyebrow, belly button piercing, hip piercings.<br>Makeshift tattoo of a pentagram on her ankle.  
>Personality: A carefree girl who lives for the moment. She hardly thinks about consequences. Very hot-headed and hates to lose or be wrong. Loves to laugh.<p>

I'll have a picture of her up very soon.

That's all I have for you-enjoy!

! # $ % ^ & * +

I can't tell if any of the far-off dreams are real or just scattered memories. I've been having these weird thoughts, lately. I just want to line the pieces up. It's a strange sensation.

Loud static came through the radio next to my bed. Time to wake up.

I groan and hit the off button. I don't want to go to orientation today.

I drag myself to my beaureu and open the doors. It's lined with my school uniform- plain white blouse, yellow and orange plaid skirt, yellow and orange plaid tie, knee-high white socks, orange and yellow plaid headband and black and white saddle shoes.

I hate uniforms. They stifle my individuality. But at least they let me keep my piercings, and that's only because my aunt gave them hell about it.

My given name is Emmory, but I hate it. Everyone's always called me Rem.

I begrudgingly put on the stupid uniform and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. One that's done, I'll have my morning energy drink and head down to the usual spot.

Aunt Arlene is in the kitchen, making Uncle Lea his breakfast before he heads off to work. They butt heads like teenagers. It's great to watch them argue over petty stuff. Aunt Arlene's logic is very one-sided and Uncle Lea is almost always right. But when he's wrong, he goes off like a firecracker. I know them better than they know themselves. They're the ones who raised me.

My friends love to come over to my house because I have my own apartment downstairs in the basement. One bedroom, a living room and a bathroom. I have a minifridge full of energy drinks and microwaveable stuff, so that's basically my kitchen. It's also always cold down here, and It's great because Twilight Town is always hot. My aunt and uncle really spoil me.

I grab my bag and head out the front door.

"Bye!" I shout.

"Yeah, whatever." Aunt Arlene says back. I laugh.

"Don't give 'em too much trouble, piglet." Uncle Lea says, looking up from the comics in the newspaper.

"I'll think about it." I say, and leave.

I live in a nice house in a haunted forest. It's pretty great. There's a mansion just a few minutes away that my friends and I visit sometimes. I live down a winding trail east of town. It's a pain to walk down so I usually take my bike.

I hop on the seat of my lime green mountain bike with skeleton stickers on it and begin down the trail. It'll take me about seven minutes of non-stop pedaling to get to town. Why we live so far away, I have no idea.

When I get to town, I decide to stop by the bookstore to get my textbooks. I enter and the bell rings on the door.

"Hey there, Rem. How can I help you?" the man behind the counter says. His wife looks up at the sound of my name and quickly whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen and he looks at me.

I raise my eyebrow and look around for a moment. "...Something wrong?" I say. I have a bit of an attitude problem.

"No, no... just... what can I do for you?" he says.

"I just wanted my text books for this year. Are they available?" I try to sound friendlier, but his wife has already done pissed me off. She whispered something about ME. I know these things.

"Sorry, fresh out. Maybe you could try somewhere else." he says. I give his wife an ugly stare and whip around back to the door.

"Thanks." I say simply and leave.

That was weird. They usually like it when I come in to purchase poetry and Uncle Lea's newspapers. I wonder what their problem is?

I try not to let it bother me and head down to the usual spot.

Olette and Hayner are already there when I walk in with my bike.

"What's up, lezbros?" I ask jokingly and sit down on the couch with Olette.

She giggles and tucks some hair behind her ear. "Nothing much, what about you?"

I lean back and sigh, "Oh, well, I'm kind of upset. The man that runs the bookstore just blew me off when I asked if the textbooks were in. He was fine when I walked in, but then his wife whispered something in his ear and his attitude totally changed."

"You're just paranoid." Hayner said simply.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a pouty face. "Shut up, stupid." I say.

He laughs, "Hey, calm down, chief." he says.

"Well, would you like to do my make up? Maybe that'll take your mind off the situation." Olette offers. She loves it when I do her make up. I swear, I should be a cosmetologist.

I smile, "Sure." Then I get into my bag and pull out my little blue make up bag with a butterfly on it. I start to do her make up when Pence walks in.

"Hey, Pence." we all say as he sits down.

"What's goin on guys?" he asks.

"Just stupid people being stupid." I say.

Olette sighs, "Oh, Rem..."

"What?" I say innocently.

"I assume that's angry Rem talking." Pence says.

Whenever I get mad and start to give attitude, Pence calls me angry Rem. When I'm mad, I'm like a whole different person. I'm especially cold and unfeeling. I want everyone around me to feel as bad as I do by any means necessary. But when Pence points out the angry Rem is out, I seem to calm down. Pence is really good at making me laugh.

I take a deep breath, and instantly feel better. "Whew. Thanks, Pence." I say, and return to Olette. Eyeliner is done. I don't even have to ask her what color eyeshadow she wants. She always picks yellow.

"So, anyone know where Roxas is?" Pence asks us.

Hayner shakes his head. "Running late, as usual."

"Maybe we should stop by his house? Because we have to be at school in fifteen." Olette says.

"He'll be here." I say. "Give him a minute. I'm honing in on his energy."

I'm an empath, so I can pick up other people's energies and emotions. I can feel Roxas' blue aura getting closer and closer.

Olette's eyes are done. I'm really quick with make up.

"Thanks!" she says. I hand her my Hello Kitty compact and she smiles. "It looks great." she says.

"Yeah, I know." I say with a smile.

"Well, do you guys wanna go ahead and go? We'll probably run into Roxas on the way." Hayner says as he starts for the exit.

I shrug my shoulders, "Might as well. He's just outside."

"Great timing, Roxas!" Pence shouts, and just a second after, Roxas walks in.

"Good morning." Olette says. We stand up and grab our bags.

"Let's bounce." I say and head for the door. I put my hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You know, you really need to work on this being late thing. Remember, if you're ten minutes early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late." and I poke his nose playfully.

He smiles, "Yeah, I know. I just stopped by the bookstore, but the clerk was acting weird..."

"Oh, no." Hayner says, and puts his hand on his forehead.

My jaw drops and I gasp. "You too! Oh. Oh, we have a lot of discuss." I say, and latch arms with him and drag him out of the usual spot. Hayner, Pence and Olette follow. They probably consider themselves lucky, because Roxas will have to suffer my bitching. It's alright, though. Roxas is my closest friend and is very patient with me.

And together, we walk to orientation at school.

! # $ % ^ & * +

"Ugh! FINALLY..." Hayner says as we walk out of the doors at the front of the school.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. You were asleep for half of it, anyway." Olette says, smiling.

I laugh hysterically. "Ahahaha! She told you!"

Olette giggles, "You were asleep, too, Rem."

Hayner laughs at my expence.

"Well, who's up for ice cream?" Roxas says.

"I'll race you!" I say and point at Hayner.

"Awh, come on-" and I sprint past him. "Hey-!" he shouts, and comes running up behind me. I've got my eyes straight ahead, and I concentrate on my breathing. Hayner's pretty fast, so I'm gonna have to give it my all.

! # $ % ^ & * +

"I win!" Hayner and I say simultaineously as both of our hands hit the counter at the ice cream stand. We were both panting and doubled over, trying to catch our breath.

"Looks like you guys are evenly matched." Roxas says as they come up behind us.

"No... way..." Hayner says, "She... just got... lucky..."

"It's not luck..." I retort, "It's the gift... of endurance..."

Olette smiles, "Well you guys deserve a reward for working so hard." she says, handing over the money and recieving five sea-salt ice cream bars.

"Sweet." Pence says, taking his.

"Thanks." we all say.

"So, to the clocktower?" Hayner says, already knowing the answer.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go get my bike." I say as I make my way towards the usual spot.

"I'll go with you." Roxas says, then he turns to Hayner, Pence and Olette. "We'll see you guys there."

"Okay!" Olette says, and they all turn to walk to the clocktower.

"So, were you awake for the assembly?" I ask while taking a bite of my ice cream.

He smiled, "Nah, I couldn't. You kind of fell asleep on me."

"No I did not." I say in disbelief.

"Hand to God." he says.

I laugh, "Well, sorry for taking away nap time from you."

"It's fine. But hey, you'll have to show me the classes you signed up for. See if we have anything together." he says.

"Alright, here." I say and hand him my schedule. He takes it with his free hand and bites his ice cream.

He scans it for a moment and smiles, "We have homeroom, English, Music Theory and lunch together."

"Disco." I say, taking back my schedule. "Now we just have to hope we have the same lunch as our counterparts."

"We probably will. I'm not too worried about it." he says.

We reach the usual spot and I grab my bike. "You got your board?" I ask, finishing my ice cream and throwing the stick on the ground.

"Always." he says, and grabs his skateboard from the corner.

"Awesome. Let's ride." I say, and we leave the usual spot and head to the clocktower.

! # $ % ^ & * +

"We're here!" I exclaim as we reach the top of the clocktower.

"Great, you're just in time." Pence says as we sit down next to them. "We were just discussing the Struggle tournament coming up."

"Oh, I am so pumped!" I say, kicking my legs excitedly as they hang over the edge of the clocktower.

"Are you gonna be competing?" Olette asks.

"Of course. I'm not gonna let any _man_ stop me from winning that trophy!" My competitions with Hayner are usually because he is considered a manly man, and I am out to proove that girls are better than boys. I usually beat him in ways of logic, which is better than any physical thing he can outdo me in. I am seriously a feminist's wet dream.

"You won't stand a chance." Hayner says with a smile.

"Says you!" I say angrily.

"Quit pushing her buttons before she pushes you off the ledge." Roxas says.

We all laugh.

"But really, guys... Summer is almost over. What are we going to do to make it awesome?" Hayner says.

We all sit in silence to effectively brainstorm.

"We've pretty much done everything." Olette says.

"The beach!" Pence exclaims.

We all look at him with genuine interest.

"We haven't gone to the beach at all this year! That's what we'll do!" he says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, alright then! Before school starts, we're going to the beach." Hayner concludes.

I stand up, "Well now that that's decided, I'm going to head home. See you later, guys." I say and wave.

"Bye!" Olette says.

"Peace out, girl scout." Pence says.

"Later." Hayner says.

"See you tomorrow." Roxas says.

"Hasta luego, friends." I say and head down the clocktower. When I get to the bottom, I grab my bike and head home. When I get to the square, Seifer and his lackies are waiting outside the forest. What the hell do they want?

I come skidding to a hault, kicking up dust and rocks in their faces. "What do you want?" I say, my attitude taking control.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to see your pretty face." Seifer says, and tries to stroke my cheek. I slap his hand away.

"Move." I say simply and put my foot on the pedal of my bike.

"Hostile." says Fuu.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Seifer asks.

I narrow my eyebrows. "You're the problem. What the hell do you want?" I ask again.

I can tell Seifer is losing his cool. "Don't worry about it. We'll just see you and your friends tomorrow." he says as he starts to move out of the way. His lackies follow.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, y'know!" Rai says. I swear he's too retarded for his own good.

I roll my eyes as they all move out of the way. I speed past them and head home.

! # $ % ^ & * +

When I get home, Aunt Arlene is sitting in the living room, watching a dating game show. "You're back early." she says, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I was getting hungry. And I wanted to get out of these stupid clothes." I explain and head into the kitchen. I open up the refrigerator door and look around inside.

"I haven't made dinner yet, just find something to snack on." she shouts from the living room.

I close the door and look in the cabinets. I see some dinosaur-shaped spaghettios, but that would fill me up and I don't want to miss dinner. I decide on having some crutons and head downstairs.

"I'll come get you when it's ready." Aunt Arlene says.

I get down to my apartment (I call it the Fox Hole) and sit down on the couch. I turn on the tv and scan the stations, but nothing seems to be on. I turn on the stereo and listen to some chill music as I munch away on the crutons. When I get finished snacking, I set the bag of crutons on the coffee table and lay down on the couch. I look up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and listen to to the music. A few moments later, I close my eyes and let the sounds of the melody take me away to another world.

I see an island. There are kids my age playing on the beach. There are two boys and a girl. They look like they're having so much fun. They remind me of me and my friends.

Before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

Tomorrow will be a strange day. I feel it.

! # $ % ^ &* +

Well, there's the prologue. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up, but it's summer and I don't have a job so I'll have a lot of writing time. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the start of 'About Falling' and I hope you keep reading.

-Lyndsie.


End file.
